Goddesses of Saiyan Love
by BrendenRoy68
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction please comment. Criticism is welcomed. What happens when the illegitimate child of Goku and Athena falls in love with three women. In later chapters are the following: Some incest, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Drug Use, and Lemons. I hope you enjoy it.


A tale of love with Saiyans and a Goddess By: Blackjesus68

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT as they are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama although it would be awesome if I did.

This is my first Fanfiction so criticism is welcome. A crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and DBGT.

Chapter 1: Everything Starts Somewhere

Hi, my name is Son, Perseus and this story starts on what had been Kami's Lookout, but was now Dendi's Lookout a blue sky no clouds in the sky just a beautiful day in general, but I should let you know like my technical brothers Gohan and Goten and my friend Trunks I am a half Saiyan, but unlike them my other half isn't human it is god. My mother you may ask is Athena goddess of wisdom and strategy. You see I was created from my dad having sex with my mom in his dream one night. She had slipped into his dream and took a sample of his neural waves emanating from him and impregnated herself with those neural waves.

My master and father Goku and I were training when suddenly my fathers rival Vegeta showed up. He used the instant transmission move he learned after seeing my dad use it, so when he popped up and feeling his energy I instinctively swung but in an instant I was knocked on my ass, Vegeta had punched me in the face so hard he broke my lower jaw. As I said before I am a Saiyan so my rage instantly took over my body, I charged Vegeta at a blinding speed and punched him in the stomach so hard he doubled over in pain. " Perseus, say sorry to Vegeta now," I heard my dad yell at me. I apologized to Vegeta for hitting him and gave him a senzu bean he took it and ate it then he yelled at me for attacking him while I was eating my senzu bean. Just then I heard the voice of my brother Gohan's daughter, Pan. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but think dirty thoughts while she was around, and then I heard another voice. It was Vegeta's daughter, Bra. I longed for both girls for so long I didn't know if it was my god half that liked them or my Saiyan half that liked them. But they both were yelling as they flew up to the look out. They landed just a few feet in front of Vegeta, my dad, and myself. They both yelled at the same time," I wanna see if who's stronger," and my dad being himself, gathered me and Vegeta into a group and whispered,"Let's see who is stronger! Perseus, you be the test dummy." Vegeta added," And if you don't i'll swallow my pride and fuse with (gulps) Kakkarot." I reluctantly agreed remembering when I first turned into a Super Saiyan, I thought i was a bad ass and challenged My father and Vegeta, but I said I was too strong to fight both of them at once and made them fuse let's just say i need at least 3 senzu beans to to heal all of the wounds except the one on my pride. There was no way in hell that I was gonna fight Gogeta not at the level I was at. On my way to my room I saw Pan's hair spike up as well as turn blond, and a yellow aura flow around her as it did every Super Saiyan, but lastly her eyes turned emerald green. I got my dad and he walked in and gave her a hug and we both congradulated her on her transformation, but we warned her not to transform around Chi-Chi. My dad and I left at the same time. I continued walking to my room and saw Bra's hair turn blond and spike up as her eyes turned emerald green like Pan's her yellow aura surrounded her body as Pan's had. I got Vegeta. He said," About time my youngest child was a Super Saiyan, now go raise hell." I walked into my room and readied myself for the test to come and tried to hide my 13 in. boner. I walked out onto the main part of the lookout, in front of the temple. I started raising my power level and my hair turned blond, spiked up, and my eyes turned emerald green, and I continued to power up and soon my hair got even spikier and electricity started flowing around my body. I didn't stop there and kept going, my hair grew very long and spikey my emerald eyes developed black pupils and my eyebrows disappeared electricity whipping around my body. I eventually hit my strongest point my hair grew shorter still longer than my Super Saiyan 1 and 2 forms and my base form, but not as long as as my Super Saiyan 3 form. I grew red fur over my body and mmy eyes turned a cat like yellow my pants had changed and my eyebrows grew back. I was a Super Saiyan 4, and judging from the look on my dad's face and Vegeta's face too they were surprised I had made it this far without seeing a full moon ever in my life. Little did they know my mother had put the image of a full moon inside my brain and if i thought about it i could absorb 17 million zenoits and transform.  
(Flashback of yesterday)  
Perseus: Hey Dad I'm gonna go for a flight be back in a few hours."

(From in the dining room) Goku: Just be back before tomorrow.

(Back to the present)

I stood there for 3 mins. until both the girls got onto the arena and they were both shocked to see me at this level.

Find out what happens during the test X)


End file.
